megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hinako Kujou
Hinako Kujou is a character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2. She is a civilian who joins JP's to help others. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Major Character Design Hinako has long orange hair that are kept in long pigtails and orange eyes. Hinako wears a revealing outfit, donning long black gloves, a jacket partially covering her breasts, shorts, and flats. She has a white, fur neck covering, blue glasses, blue flower atop her orange hair, and dancing wraps around her arms and body. Personality A passionate character, Hinako is a firm believer of human decency. She constantly looks after everyone and when where are problems, she is quick to be almost suicidal. Ironically, she refuses to change into a more modest outfit because she claims it wouldn't have as much impact as her current one. Hinako is rival to Airi Ban. The two contrast each other, the two being individuals with talents in the entertainment field however having differing views regarding their fields. Hinako preservers with her aspiration of dancing and has the strong constitution to follow through with her goals. Airi, however, is someone who threw away her dream, quite bitterly, but tries to become flexible and adapt to the situation around her. Profile Devil Survivor 2 A dancer living in Osaka. She is studying various styles of dancing from around the world, starting with traditional Japanese dancing. She is the single daughter of the Kujyo family head. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Hinako can be seen earlier during an event with Daichi, arguing how people are overcharging products and that everyone needs to work together to survive. She reappears running past the group to help save people from demons, and later asks the group to help her become accepted into JP's, hoping that doing so would allow her to aid people even more. She aids the group in revealing the location shown in Keita's Death Clip, and joins them in defeating to demons to save him. She quickly asks Keita to introduce her to JPs, using the fact that she saved him as leverage, and is seen sending off the group at the train station. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes 5th Day Thursday's Shock 6th Day Friday's Partings 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Daichi+ ending, Hinako is seen performing her dance alongside with Airi, who is playing accompanying music on her electronic keyboard. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistance to Ice, at Fate 3 she unlocks Femme Peri (Lv. 38), and at Fate 5 Megami Isis (Lv. 55). Hinako's Fate events center around the worth of a talent like dancing in the post-apocalyptic world of Devil Survivor 2. In the first events of her Fate route, Airi criticizes Hinako's talent for being worthless as it has no apparent practical value. As the player progresses along the Fate events, this sentiment reinforces itself as Hinako is unable to help out civilians in danger, and is forced to rely on the skills of the other Demon Tamers. However, after Alioth's defeat, Airi admits to being impressed by Hinako's performance during Shiva's summoning, and requests for an encore. This eventually Hinako's passion in dancing, and she even offers to teach Airi. Stats Hinako's build is similar to that of Daichi's, though with a greater emphasis on Strength and Agility. This makes her hit faster and harder than Daichi, but leaves her vulnerable to counterattacks if she doesn't finish off the enemy first. ''Day 2, as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Never Say Die'', as an Ally ''Vs. Tokyo'', as an Enemy ''Shadow Hinako'', as an Enemy Shadow Hinako appears on a team with Shadow Daichi and Shadow Jungo. Gallery Hinako_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Hinako and Airi in the Daichi Plus ending.png|Hinako and Airi performing in the Daichi+ ending Trivia *Hinako's Fate route allows the fusion of demons with a dancer-type appearance, which represents her passion for dancing. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses